This invention relates to a game played with tiles and method of playing thereof, and in particular to a game played using twelve-sided polygon tiles.
There are games known involving the sequential play by players of tiles, which are generally square or rectangular, to match elements shown on the tiles such as Dominoes and Mahjong. Games are also known which use tiles having six or eight sides.
Games are not known that involve play with many sided tiles, such as twelve-sided tiles using colored sectors.
It is an advantage of the invention to provide a game using many sided tiles, such as twelve-sided polygon tiles having multicolored sectors.
The present invention comprises a game, referred to as xe2x80x9cDazzle,xe2x80x9d that is played with tiles. In an embodiment of the present invention, the tiles are flat, 12-sided (dodecagonal) regular polygons, radially divided by segments from the center point to the corners of the external sides into six sectionsxe2x80x94two sections encompassing one external edge, two encompassing two external edges, and two encompassing three external edges. By arrangement of these different-shaped xe2x80x9cwedgesxe2x80x9d, five possible shape combinations are generated. By using three different colors, textures, or some other unifying property, and by requiring that similar sized portions of each tile be of the same unifying property, thirty different tiles are produced, which comprise a basic set according to one embodiment of the invention. By changing the requirements, but maintaining three unifying properties, further combinations may be obtained. In an embodiment of the present invention, two to six players may play the game.
Play begins, according to an embodiment of the present invention, with a player selecting a tile from a pool. The first player then places the tile in the playing area, and is awarded a pre-set number of points. Subsequent players in turn select a tile from the pool and play it on the playing area. Tiles must be placed in such a manner so that full sides of adjacent tiles match evenly. Unifying properties of placed tiles must match at least one unifying property of an adjacent, pre-played tile.
Points are awarded for the number of sides of the newly-played tile which match the adjacent sides on the pre-played tiles. Bonus points are awarded for the enclosure of empty spaces under certain conditions. Bonus points are awarded for enclosing an empty space with all the edges adjacent to the empty space having the same unifying property, or all edges adjacent to the empty space having different unifying properties. Play continues until all tiles are used, and the player with highest point accumulation is the winner.
To achieve the stated and other advantages of the present invention, as embodied and described below, the invention includes a method for playing a game using plurality of tiles and a playing surface, each of the plurality of tiles having a plurality of edges, wherein each of the plurality of tiles is divisible into subsections, wherein each subsection includes one of the plurality of edges, wherein each tile includes three pairs of grouped subsections, each of the pairs of grouped sections including at least one subsection, the method comprising: placing a first tile from the plurality of tiles onto the playing surface; placing a second tile from the plurality of tiles onto the playing surface, wherein the second tile is placed such that one edge of the second tile is adjacent to one edge of the first tile, the one edge of the second tile matching the one edge of the first tile; and sequentially placing each of the remaining tiles from the plurality of tiles onto the playing surface, each of the remaining tiles being placed such that at least one edge of each of the remaining tiles as placed is adjacent to at least one edge of at least one of the placed tiles, and such that at least one of the at least one adjacent edge of each of the remaining tiles matches at least one adjacent edge of at least one of the placed tiles; wherein each of the plurality of tiles is of a uniform shape, the shape including the plurality of sides; wherein the tiles are only placeable adjacent to one another.
To achieve the stated and other advantages of the present invention, as embodied and described below, the invention further includes a set of tiles for playing a tile game, wherein each tile of the set of tiles has a plurality of sides, wherein play of the game includes placement of a first tile on a playing surface and sequential placement of tiles on the playing surface, such that each sequentially placed tile is adjacent to at least one previously placed tile, and such that at least one side of each placed tile matches at least one side of at least one previously placed tile, each tile of the set of tiles comprising: a twelve sided polygon shaped wafer having a center point; the wafer being divisible into twelve triangular subsections; wherein each triangular subsection is defined by one of the twelve sides and the center point; wherein each triangular subsection has a colored surface; and each colored surface having one of three colors, such that each tile is comprised of twelve colored surface subsections, at least one of the twelve colored surface subsections being a first color, at least one of the twelve colored surface subsections being a second color, and at least one of the twelve colored surface sections being a third color.
Additional advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or upon learning by practice of the invention.